mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emirilee
Hey, 'sup? |} *Okay, thanks for the welcome. ^^; --Emirilee 16:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi there.I'm Secretive13.You can call me Ashley(my actual name)if you like. *Oh, hi there! >///<;; Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Emirilee, but my real name's Emily. You can call me Emmy for short (all my friends call me that). --Emirilee 17:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh cool.Nice to meet you as well,Emmy.Do you have a brother or a sister?--Secretive13 17:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Oh, yeah. I have a really annoying older brother. ><;; I also have a younger sister. --Emirilee 22:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I have an older sister who's in Florida.I also have a younger sister who can be sort of annoying at times and I have no brothers. *My younger sister is really cute and funny. ^^ She's only 7 years old... --Emirilee 16:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) My little sister is also cute and funny.Plus,she's seven years old.--Secretive13 19:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 * HEllo Emmy (if you want to I call you that) I´m A go-go Sim (don´t ask for tha dang name) But my name is Charlotte Skyler Sky for short, You also know Secretive right? she is like my best friend on tha wiki. I also heard a conversation of brother? I have 2 older brother´s WHO ARE VERY ANOYYING!!! well, if you want to know more bout´ me check my User page. my Tlk Page is always open for tha people so BAY BAY--A go-go Sim 19:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) pleasure to meet iou *Oh, hey there! And wow, what coincidence, Ashley. --Emirilee 17:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes,it was quite a coincidence for me,being like a best friend to A go-go sim and all. *Haha, no, I mean about our little sisters. --Emirilee 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah.That as well.My little sister can be such a pain.I have to help her understand her homework every day including on weekends whether she has it or not. *Really? XD My mom helps my sis with her homework, but only if she really needs it. My sis is pretty smart. She can do most of the stuff on her own, I think. ^^ --Emirilee 21:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama New episode!!! Zordon123456789mlw7 20:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Another new episode!!! More Info on my Annoying Little Sister My sister is even afraid of the dark.So when my parents go to work,and when it's close to the time for me and my sister to sleep,she usually sleeps with me in my bed.There are two seperate beds in our bedroom(we even share a bedroom!)and she's so afraid.Even with the lights on in the hallway,she's still scared. Sorreh. I will allow you to continue your pleasant conversation.}} *XD Okayyy... anyway, I also share a room with my little sis, and my big bro, all siblings together! She's a bit afraid of the dark too like your sister, so we have a little night light at the corner of our room. I hate to admit it...but I'm a bit afraid of the dark too! :P I dunno why! I guess I've been watching too much horror movies with my mom and brother. --Emirilee 21:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have a older cousin and guess what?She's on this Wiki!Her username is MiniMe14(her real name is Joslyn)but right now,she's not logged in.Me and Joslyn were like best friends back then,but now she's in high school and went to Hackensack to live with her grandma.I miss her,but we keep in constant contact.--Secretive13 21:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Cool! :P Both my parents are only childs, unfortunately, so I don't really have any cousins... --Emirilee 22:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Although her little fourth-grade nine-year old brother Kevin is still here at my house and I help him as well with his homework.Hey,is your little sister in second grade?My little sister is!--Secretive13 22:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Well, of course she's in 2nd grade. She's 7! XD --Emirilee 22:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) My older sister is 16 or 17.So,she's a junior in high school.--Secretive13 22:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *My older brother is 15, so he's a year older than me. He's a nice guy. :) Sometimes annoying, but I guess that's how it's like with all brothers, haha! --Emirilee 02:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sim Request Omg,if your older brother is 15,that means you're 14,right?You're the same age as my older cousin.I'm only thirteen.That means I'm a year younger than you.I'm an 8th grader,by the way.Like i said before,my older cousin is in high school and is fourteen.her birthday is feb.27 while mine is may.31. *Yep, I'm 14. ^^ I'm in 9th grade, and I've just started High School! Boy, High School sure is tough! ><;; Hope I can graduate... --Emirilee 23:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) My older cousin is high school,and she agrees that high school is tough and eventually hopes that she can graduate as well.Don't worry,I'm wishing you good luck! *Thanks. ^^ How old are you again? 13? --Emirilee 23:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yea,I'm 13.I'm gonna be graduating from middle school in June. *Oh, wow! Yeah, I remember graduating last year. I miss some of my friends from my old middle school, who've gone to other high schools. Hopefully, I might see them again. :P --Emirilee 00:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,my older cousin misses her friends,too.I miss her as well but she usually visits on weekends,especially holidays.I hope that she can come on Thanksgiving.--Secretive13 00:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *X3 Awesome. I can't wait for Thanksgiving. ^^ Everyone in the family's going to come together and eat! Haha. I have a lot to thank for this year. --Emirilee 01:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) What are you thankful for this year?--Secretive13 01:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Wallpaper Request Holiday thingy What I'm Thankful For (@ Ashley) *Well, I'm thankful for lots of things. XD But it's nothing special. I'm pretty sure everyone has around the same things as me: my family, my friends, all my manga volumes (XD), books (they've influenced my life largely), video games, etc. --Emirilee 18:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm thankful for these things: books(only books that seem really interesting),family,friends(I have 7 or 8 friends at school and 3 on MySims Wiki-including you,Blanky,and A go-go Sim),and video games including MySims.--Secretive13 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *I'm flattered that you consider me a friend. XD --Emirilee 19:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome.--Secretive13 19:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13